


Hips Don’t Lie

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [35]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #37 - Rotation</p><p>And now I have killed Shakira’s lyrics ^.~ lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don’t Lie

_Never really knew that he could this_   
_He make a man wanna take Chinese_   
_Ni jiao shen.me? Haokan ah!_   
_Hen shuai ah. Han Geng ah! Han Gen ah!_

Han Geng looked up, pausing in his salsa to glance as the source of sound entering the room. Seeing the want on Kyuhyun’s face, he smirked, and raised his voice to sing in return.

_I won’t deny it_   
_You know my hips don’t lie_   
_And I’m starting to feel it’s right_   
_All the attraction, redemption_   
_Don’t you see baby this is perfection_

Kyuhyun gasped, stumbled forward, closer, and continued the song.

_Eh guy, I can see your body moving_   
_And it’s driving me crazy_   
_And I deny this lie is like this_   
_Until I saw you dancing_   
_And when you walk up on the dance floor_   
_Nobody can let it go_   
_The way you move your boy._   
_And everything so unexpected_   
_The way you right and left it_   
_So you can keep on shaking it._

Han Geng swayed his hips back and forth as he danced his way closer to the younger.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_   
_You make a man-n go mad_   
_So be wise_   
_And keep on_   
_Reading the signs of my body._

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_   
_Half animal, half man._   
_I don’t, don’t really know what I doing_   
_Just seem to have a plan_

The younger involuntarily stepped even closer, entranced.

_Never really knew that he could this_   
_He make a man wanna take Chinese_   
_Ni jiao shen.me? Haokan ah!_   
_Hen shuai ah. Han Geng ah-_

Han Geng closed the song with a kiss, breaking off Kyuhyun’s voice on a shocked whimper, before the sound of flesh hitting flesh took over as the featured music of the day.


End file.
